Picture Not perfect
by looky
Summary: Set after X2. The world changes all because of a painting crossover HPX-men. this is my first X-men fic. COMPLETED! Please Read and Review!
1. Ice cream

Picture not-perfect

Author: Looky

Disclaimer: I don't owned any characters

A/N: guys I haven't written anything for years. Please read and review.

It was always the same feeling, relief.

When Rogue walked into the art class, she could be Marie.

Art she thought was her best therapy. If anything was disturbing her she would just put it on paper and look at it and analyse it like she would with all art. Through this she could understand her troubles.

The first thing she drew after she developed her mutation was after the statue of liberty incident. She went into the classroom and started to paint. It was a grey panting of a little boy surrounded by wire. When she looked at it she knew it was meant to be a memory because of the colour. She looked into the boy's crying eyes and realised that her feelings towards Magneto was not anger. It was pity, pity for the boy who was crying in the mud for his parents. He would always be Eric to her.

The Rogue had been in contact with a lot of people since then. Some who went to the school and others who she bumped into on the street. She had over 20 people in her head. The Rogue had to fight them and find control. However as soon as her entered that classroom, she was Marie. The one that didn't fight and listened to the personalities, kept the Rogue sane. Art was her touch stone. Though in her heart Marie knew more was yet to come.

It was a late Wednesday when time seem to march on it stomach when it was announced that the class was going to the museum and art gallery. The art class would be joining the history class. Marie could almost hear Kitty saying "that is right near the mall, PROM dresses." The fact that Kitty was another person in her head helped this too.

Marie looked at her drawing. It was in pencil so she assumed that it was a memory. She had been seeing this image a lot lately. The picture was of a woman, in her arms was a puggy boy with an ice cream running down his chin. The woman's face was a blur, but the ice cream was very detailed. Marie just could not put her finger on whose memory it was. The bell went and she returned to her room.

The classes assembled onto the bus. Scott Summers was being responsible and cool at the same time and calling the role fast and funny. He was the one person she did not have in her head. He was always mysterious to her. It was rumoured that he could hide things from his telepathic wife. Kurt and Bobby sat near Rogue and they all starting talking until they arrived.

Rogue walked through the art gallery. She paused at one painting. It was just a picture of an owl; A brown owl in a snowy landscape. Marie went to analyse it and all she could come up with was the image of the drawing she did in class.

"Beautiful isn't?" said a voice. Rogue turned around to see a man smiling at her. He had a large forehead and the biggest eyes she had ever. Rogue nodded and walked on. The man followed.

"You like owls and snow?" he asked. Rogue shrugged then heard him say "well, you better, they will change your life." Rogue spun around and he was gone.

She looked around and suddenly realised that she was in a crowed. The Rogue hated crowds. She pushed past until she heard a large "oh" from the crowed. The picture in front of her changed colours as she pasted it. It went from shimmering warm colour to fireworks of cool colours. It was a screen. Rogue found herself being surrounded by lots of people. She looked to the door and saw Kurt. He saw her distress and came to the rescue.

As they walked away the painting went back to normal and a man behind them mentioned in a hateful way "I love that picture, it changes when mutant freaks are near" Rogue saw no more but the colour white.

A/N: short I know but good? Please R&R


	2. Where is she?

**Picture not-perfect**

Chapter 2

A/N: Please R&R

Marie felt so heavy. She could hear someone talking, it sounded like static. She opened one eye, then the other. She was confronted by a nurse with a sour look on her face. Marie's memory flashed back and The Rogue sat up.

"Calm down, you are at London's hospital" the nurse said this like it was old news.

Rogue looked around, no FOHs in sight. The young nurse started shuffling around papers and getting a pen out.

"Are you feeling headaches or nausea?" she asked

"No"

"Are you aware of any medical conditions that the hospital should be aware of?"

Rogue paused for a minute. She thought about telling the nurse she was a mutant, but if she hadn't been found out yet she saw no point to, "no."

"The man that brought you in was very careful about you, he said that we must keep you here, that you had no friends in England" the nurse said in her professional manner.

"Did he say his name? Or when he would come back?" Rogue wondered if he was a FOH trying to hold her somewhere he could get her easily.

"No"

"Well, I will tell you now that I am from Westchester and the last memory I have is being knocked out in a gallery"

"Yes, that's where he got you. You see he had to get you out of America so you wouldn't have any document or anything to help you get home" the nurse started smiling cruelly

Rogue knew that the nurse was involved in this kidnap. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked knowing the answer would be everything else but good.

The nurse opened her mouth to answer when yelling was heard down the hall. She went out the door and Rogue heard a beep, the door was locked. She ran to the door's window to see where she was. All she saw was a corridor with ordinary patients, people and doctors walking along it. They all looked very nervous. Rogue saw why. A woman was standing at the front desk screaming at them.

"If you do not take me to her now I swear I will bring a lawyers, officers and anything else I can through at the hospital!"

"What is going on?" said Rogue's cold nurse.

"Nurse, you have a young woman here. I have been informed that she is at this hospital. Her mother and father are in America and are close friends of mine. She is 17, brunette and goes by the name of Marie. I was appointed her godmother and I have been told to come and pick her up"

Marie looked at this woman; she had no memory of her. Then she looked at the nurse, this was a surprise to her and she wasn't happy.

"Madame, I can see your upset, but the girl is in the hospital due to her-"

The nurse saw the woman's threatening glint in her eye saying that if she lied unpleasant moments where in her near future. She tried another approach.

"Now madame I realise you believe you responsible for the child but she is beyond your control, she is a mutant" the nurse paused for effect. Rogue could see Scott looking at the woman waiting to see how she would react.

"Oh, for a minute I thought it was going to be bad" the nurse looked shocked "I thought you were going to tell me she was a stuck up, rude, little pain in my side nurse, hiding behind her title and a counter" she said looking directly at the nurse's uniform and laying a hand on the counter. "that would have been the worst news you could have given me, because it would mean you would be out of a job and unemployment is terrible for stupid people like yourselves, so I will say this clearly…"TAKE ME TO MARIE OR YOU WILL FIND THAT I WILL LODGE THAT TRAY OVER THERE UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" the nurse looked stunned. The woman continued in a calmer manner "you will find in her medical records that if, should she ever be in the hospital and her parent s are unable to be contacted, that my name is first on the list of contacts…so if you know what is good for you, you will take me to her, and if anyone has a problem with that they may contact me though my business."

"This way madame" the nurse walked along the corridor, she had a look of stunned silence and Rogue could bet that she had never been so abused in her life. Rogue was willing to go with the woman and take her chances, try and get in contact with the professor.

The nurse opened the door and Marie was confronted with a thin pointy women smiling at her.

"Hello Marie, you probably don't remember me. My name is Petunia Dursley"

Marie smiled, she did remember her.

A/N: Well, like it? R&R


	3. It could be worst

Chapter 3

A/N R&R

Marie found herself in a car with a woman she had not seen since her childhood. Marie was 5 when she lived in England and she had often gone to play with two boys, one being the spoilt Dudley and the other being the small scrawny Harry. She hadn't seen them for years, or stayed in contact. Petunia revealed to her that she had gotten a phone call from an anomous person; telling her that Marie was in trouble.

"You will have to call Xavier from our house to tell him where you are; you are going to that school aren't you?"

"Yes, but he could reach me in other ways" Marie said thinking of Cerebro.

The two pulled into the drive way. Marie smiled. She saw Scott standing out the front smiling. Has they approached she saw Xavier there two. Petunia gave a squeal of delight and ran over to Scott and gave him a big hug.

"Marie told me Xavier might find her here, but I didn't know you were working at the school too! Oh, Xavier, hello my name is Petunia and Marie is fine." Petunia politely shook his hand and motioned Marie to come closer. Next she directed them inside and in 15 minutes she had them sitting down with tea before they could get their thoughts together.

"Marie's encounter with the FOH is not the first, they are transporting more and more gifted children here to experiment on, since Stryker's operation until was shut down, though I am happy to say the children do not stay with them for long." Explained Petunia has she stirred her tea.

Marie opened her mouth to start asking questions when two men entered the room. One was 6 foot 5 with blond hair, blue eyes and the most built body Marie had ever seen. The other was 6 foot 3 and was with dark hair that never laid down and sparkling green eyes. Both men were very handsome and looking at Marie in stunned silence. Marie got uncomfortable until she heard the dark one speak.

"Don't you remember us, Marie? Or have we changed so much from when we were 5?"

"OH MY GOD! Harry! Dudley! It's…it's…Oh!" Marie couldn't finish and she ran up and hugged them.

Xavier looked on with interest and the three untangled themselves.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dudley

"Well, I … I'm…a mutant" said Marie with some hesitation

"Oh fantastic, we thought something bad had happened" sighed Dudley

"You don't think it's bad?" asked Marie

"It could be so much worst…you could be Dudley" joked Harry and then got a smack over the head from his cousin. He walked over and introduced himself to Xavier and Scott.

"I'm afraid Marie if you thought you were strange in any way or the most, you are going to be disappointed, I'm the strangest in the family" said Harry

"Oh, why?" Marie mocked.

"Because… I am a wizard" as Harry said it he reached towards her face and touched her bare skin, but the pull never came. Marie was overcome with shock and fainted.

A/N: short yes but will get better R&R


	4. All revealed

Chapter 4

Marie blinked and her vision was very blurry, she blinked and her vision was filled with Dudley's face. Much to Marie's annoyance he was grinning.

"Well, that went well" he said looking over to Harry, who seemed to not know wether to smile or not.

"Um, that's just, I found that surprised me" Marie said to Harry "it's not like I think it's a bad thing, just caught me off guard."

At that Harry smiled and approached her. He helped her sit up on the couch and sat back in a chair. "Dudley and I have a lot to explain to you Marie and to your headmaster." Harry took out his wand and started swirling it in a fast motion. Blue smoke started coming out and forming a smoke looking substance of the world, rotating slowly. "Professor, you aid once that brain waves of mutants vary from humans, the same are from wizards" Harry proceeded to show them, the white light all over the world for humans, then changes to red lights to show mutants. Then as the red dots disappeared blue lights appeared. After that Harry let the world fade away.

"It is known by wizards not to let any magic people; they refer to them as muggles know of their existence. The only people to be allowed to know are families and if they are married to them. However in the last year a lot as come to light in the wizardry world that will affect all species, this is why we act as soon as the opportunity arose. With us being alerted to Marie's kidnap we knew the time had to come… for all to be revealed." Dudley finished to looked at Harry

"Marie, not all wizards are good. When we were little we were all told my parents died in a car crash. That's not true. They were murdered, by a very dark wizard. There was a prophecy about his downfall and who would be the one to do it. It was me. I survived, but he was not dead, he came back. About 3 years ago. It has been a constant fight. We have meet on a number of occasions and there have been many killings. The woman who made the prophecy about me, made another. Two days ago she said that _all must know evil to defeat evil. _At first I thought she meant that I was no longer the one to kill the dark lord, but it became clear that he must be known to all, to be defeated. What we are about to try has not been done since the ages of Merlin. But to do this we must make peace between Mutants and humans, then being in wizards and then fight our war. Marie you must have known that a war would someday come."

"I thought it was between humans and mutants" Marie was stunned.

"That was thought to happen but it seems the fates favour having the war good verses evil instead of being verses being" said Dudley "no one doubts that this is going to be hard, and people will fight and rebel, the only thing we have on our side is the fact that not all of earth will be fighting"

"The first thing we must do is go to America with you and start to act to make the peace with mutants and humans there at the world meeting that will be there in a few weeks, after that we will start mixing in some magic" Harry smiled.

"then it seems we do not have a moment to lose, are we taking all three of you or are there more?" asked Xaiver with a look of happiness, Marie saw in his eyes a shadow of fear.

"No, it is just Harry and I, we will be leaving in 5 minutes, any questions?" Dudley asked

"Yes, how are we getting there?" Scott asked in all seriousness

"Not flow powder, I will just simply open a door" said Harry, Marie saw Scott sigh in relief.

In 5 minutes exactly Harry had his and Dudley's things all in his pocket and a door standing in the middle of the room. He opened it and there was the professor's empty office. They said goodbye to petunia and went though.

A/N thank you to all feed back! It is very helpful! The brother hood are coming soon! R&R


	5. Into Gear

As Marie entered the room, the door burst open. Bobby, Ororo, Logan and Jean came rushing in.

"Professor as soon as I sense you were in the building I …" Jean faded away at the sight of the two men and their luggage.

"Very good Jean, Rogue please show our guest where they are staying, Scott could you call the airport and let them know we won't be needing to hold that ticket for Rogue," stated Xavier simply. With that Rogue walked the men down the hall and showed them their rooms.

Dudley whistled at the room's nice appearance and stated "we should do the fighting for good more often." The two laughed and started to unpack. Harry pulled out all odd looking things and Dudley pulled out all sorts of technology. Dudley saw a piece of paper on the ground and Marie noticed instantly. It was the picture of the boy with the ice cream. "I remember this, you were so jealous that I got the last scoop, spoilt brat I was" sighed Dudley.

"You two have changed so much, what happened?"

"Marie, Harry had suffered a lot, my parents ignored him, I was into boxing at my school, I toned up, but I was still so cruel to Harry, it wasn't until my family was attacked that I put my arse into gear and started to support him. Marie my father got killed protecting my mother and Harry got hurt trying to protect me, I could have been angry but I knew in my heart that nothing could be done. So since then Harry and I have been looking out for each other."

Marie looked over at Harry; he looked like he was in the middle of a feeling of bittersweet. "Come on, they might send a search party" he joked. They went back to the room and noticed everyone's eyes on them.

"I have explained what you are doing here but they can't seem to grasp how you will help us, let alone all of creation" smiled Xavier.

"This is going to be a tough string of weeks for everyone. The first thing we need to do is get some information, through that we can stop the Registration Act from coming about. Then we can go on from there. Xavier hasn't told you what we are, just our names. I know this because I am a wizard and I can do many things, including reading minds and communicating between them. This is my cousin Dudley, he is human, the wizard world is very close to this world, and so families can be mixed. We know a pupil here by the name of Rogue who use to be our next door neighbour and is a friend of ours. We have come here to stop the ignorance of people so humanity can survive." Harry said this in a manner that was calming to Marie (also Rogue) and made her feel this could happen.

"So where is this information, if your so godamn special, why can't you get it yourself" Logan snarled.

"Because to defeat evil we must work like a team, and personally, I will not be your servant and hand all this to you all on a silver plater, if you want something you have to work for it, I can't do this by myself and like this world my own kind have mixed feelings on the subject, one being that everyone will immediately want magic solutions to all their problems, so perhaps if you would be so kind to prove to them that you are ready to work and do it as a team, and without my wand having to be taken out at every minor emergency you will go suit up and meet us at the x-jet?" Harry said and then turned and headed out the door and down the stairs.

"listen, you have to understand that this is not going to be a picnic, this is the first time in history that wizards and humans have become an alliance, Harry as had to grow up real fast, he is only seventeen and has seen so much death, he was the one that didn't want to expose you all to this, he cares to much. But I convinced him that we are all made of harder stuff" Dudley explained.

"Adamantinum actually" grinned Logan. The Rogue could sense the men had the respect of the X-men.

The next few minutes Rogue, Iceman, Cyclops, Storm, Phoenix, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Xavier were down strapping themselves into the X-jet. Dudley and Harry had changed; Dudley wore black cargo pants, black t-shirt and was zipping up a black bomber jacket. Harry was in black too but he had a long jacket on which Marie swore she saw move.

"Well, where are we going?" Cyclops asked.

"Cyclops is you would be so kind to put this disk in it will show you exact coordinates" Dudley handed it to him and in 30 seconds they were air born. The screen came up with the word, Alaska.

They passed over the mountain and landed safely on a snowy plane. They set up camp and lit a fire. Marie saw Logan approach Harry they smiled at one another and shook hands.

The Rogue got a feeling someone was near the next thing she knew was Harry's eyes had gone bright green and he was making three figures floating paralysed above them. As he brought them down, rogue saw Mystic, Magneto and Pyro come out of the darkness. Harry gently put them on the ground but looked angry.

"Why Charles aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" sneered Magneto, Marie knew him to well, he was really fascinated.

"Eric this is Harry Potter and the person over there is Dudley Dursley" Xavier said calmly. A snort was heard. Pyro seemed to be having trouble not laughing.

"Dudley Dursley, you mum was on something when she decided to give you that name?"

"Yes, her grandfather's grave, I was named after him" answered Dudley from the shadows. Pyro looked more cocky now and approached Dudley; the Rogue could feel everyone tense. As Pyro reached him he looked down as Dudley sitting there and said "well are you an X-men or not?"

Dudley rose, he was a great deal taller then Pyro, he looked down at him and stepped out of the shadows and looked at Pyro in the eye, "No."

Pyro felt the fear in his face grow, Dudley's eyes had become icy and Pyro stepped back and said in a pretend confidence "well, good cause you can't get better then us" at this Dudley smiled and looked at Harry. "Do you think cousin that this is the brotherhood?"

"Yes and are they not in for a surprise" stated Harry. "Your theory is in need of an update, you can get better then you, I've seen them."

"What?"

"Wizards…"

A/N: Well good? Please remember that this is set when Jean has returned. R&R


	6. Untited World law

Chapter 6

Silence fell over the campsite. Mystic looked like she was in a stat of shock, Magneto looked like he was not going to believe Harry and Pyro starting to snigger. Harry gave him a look and Pyro was silent and looking around for someone to explain this.

"Wizards are not really better then anyone, but going by your theory, I am more powerful then all mutants combined together, this is one my capability" stated Harry. "It is a pity that you feel this way because the majority of the wizard population believes we are equal."

"I have a question for you," Dudley said as he approached Magneto. "Just say we assume your theory is correct, that mutants are an update on the human race, so then we have a group of people walking, flying and whatever else they can about thinking they are the shit. Well you would be happy until the update of you comes around with a different look on life, what will you do when the new model turns on the original?"

Magneto couldn't speak he knew is plans of mutant domination were over as soon as wizard was mentioned. "Mutants will be in peace because we are free of the Registration Act"

"Like you and Xavier are now? You two will all of a sudden see eye to eye and Xavier on everything and Xavier and his X-men and women will start to help you get rid of all the humans they have spent trying to protect? After the Registration Act is not passed Mutants will be free to do what they want, well yes that is true. But what of the millions of humans who are still considering all of you threatening, if they want to they will start a war. A lot of people will die and peace will never come back because the battle will never end."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I have seen this" Harry said, "our life is not already done for us, but if we choose to do a certain action the consequences are inevitable."

"So what do you plan to do?"

Xavier brought the brotherhood up to date with all the new information. Harry showed them the cloud of the world to prove that mutants, humans and wizards were all on this plant in a large population.

"So this is it, we give up all we have been doing to join a human and a boy that can do allusions" Magneto was getting angry and was going to pop the Rogue could feel it. Se step forward and looked at Magneto straight in the eye.

"Eric, it has been 3 years since that night at the Statue of Liberty where you nearly killed me, I don't hate you, I pity you. I have your memories, you're in pain and you want it to stop, it will never stop. I could tell you how to be happy but the Eric inside of me tells me that you need to discover this on your own, I have never told a single soul about your past, however there is too much at risk now. So I am telling you that if you insist to be narrow minded we will have to take drastic measures."

"I will not be threatened and you can do nothing to me-" Magneto was about to strike Rogue when a light surrounded him. I was coming from Harry's wand.

"Eric Lehnsherr you have been in the act of harming a Mutant 3 years ago by the law of the united worlds I hereby take away your mutation" Harry put down his wand.

Magneto looked at the X-jet and tried to move it, nothing. "Here how it is going to be, you will see this through and try and help, or I will be telling everyone all the details that would make Mystic and the professor never want to come near you again" the Rogue's eye's flashed and Magneto realised that all this information was far to real. Harry waved his wand and Magneto felt his power return.

"So all of a sudden Mutants and Humans will love one another and then wizards will be thrown into the mix" said Pyro.

"No, this is going to be a long process, but we need the information so the process will begin."

"Ha, so tell me Dudley Dursley why don't you find the X-men terrifying?" Pyro shot out.

Dudley got a grin on his face and said "I don't know what you find fearful, but beautiful women in leather uniforms don't really strike fear in the heart of me."

Harry laughed and out of his hand projected a map of the base they would be getting information out of.

A/N: short I know but fighting is coming up! R&R


	7. Let's go

Chapter 7

"This feels like Stryker's base all over again." Pyro mumbled.

"Unlike Stryker's base only holds information, no prisoners" Harry explained. "We need the information in three different areas; the top level holds documents on the project that have been done. The next floor holds future projects and the final floor has something that is very valuable to me. I will be going to get that along with two other people. Dudley will be going with three others, so that leaves Rogue with the remaining two of you"

"What about us?" Pyro demanded, "We just sit here and do nothing"

"Of course not, you guys can leave, stay or offer to help" Cyclops smiled.

"Pyro, do you wish to help? Could it be that you want us to succeed?" Dudley smiled.

"Enough of this, Potter will be taking Nightcrawler and Iceman, Dursley will be taking myself and Xavier and Storm, Rogue you will have Phoenix and Wolverine. The Brotherhood can do what they want, let's go." Cyclops said in a leader way. No one questioned his decision and all got up and silently spit up, Pyro ran to be apart of Harry's team, Magneto went with Xavier and Mystic smiled as she joined Rogue's.

Rogue entered and started towards the security, she quickly knocked out the guards and looped the cameras, then proceeded down the hall. "We are looking for a main computer; they don't monitor it because they think they are so well secured here."

"How do you know that?" Rogue looked at Phoenix and waved her bare hand at her before putting it back in her glove. The rogue knew the guards went hurt and would awake in a few hours. She heard Wolverine chuckle. They approached a large door chamber.

"As soon as we are in there we will be jumped on by five people, some are trained others are not, do not kill them, the information will be worthless without them alive" Rogue punched in the code and Phoenix proceeded to hold the men and women in the air. She entered their minds and made them sleep. Wolverine looked like this was going to be all computers and felt like he had missed out of a good fight. Rogue sat down at the computer and started typing, a disk came out and she put it in a case and then proceeded to give it to the Wolverine.

"Why are ya giving it to me Kid?"

"Because you're the one who deserves to be the keeper on it until it is time to reveal it, plus knowing Mystic, she will do anything to get it and Phoenix and I don't have that keen sense of smell like you do."

"You know me do you?"

"Your right, I don't know you like I do Magneto, Wolverine or Pyro. But after the last time the brotherhood offered to help the X-men you used Xavier to kill billions of innocent people. So let's say I have a hunch about you. Let's return."

Mean while on the next level, Dursley and Cyclops were fighting 10 guards and doing a great job of it. When one was being over-whelmed with them the other stepped in. when all were down Cyclops had to say "we don't make such a bad team," then they proceeded to the chamber, it was full of filing cabinets, computers and three people are desks.

"Gentlemen I am sorry to inform you that you have to leave this place under mind control" Xavier smiled and the lot of them left. Dursley put data from there computer and put them each on a disc and put it all in a suit case.

The floor down from them was quiet. It was empty and cold. Nightcrawler would scout ahead and would come back with the same news, no one. Not a single person or creature had they met, Pyro was getting nervous.

"If this information is important to a wizard, shouldn't there be, like vampires watching this place."

"Wizards use to use creatures call Dementors, they are invisible to humans and mutants. They float like ghosts and when they are near all happiness and hope goes from the air and it is cold. They attack you by sucking out your soul" Harry saw their faces of horror and added "there aren't any here."

The door opened automatically and in an empty room was a scroll. Potter pulled out his wand and summoned it to him. They turned and left.

The groups joined and started to return to the camp.

"That was the easy part, look a head."

The group saw tanks and people running towards them, some holding wands. Potter elevated and shot a huge blue light at them, they disappeared. Iceman froze the tanks. Xavier made all the people freeze. They heard a crunch and then saw that Magneto had made the suit case crumble in on it's self. Destroying all that was inside. Dursley didn't look angry; he looked like his heart had stopped. He lunged forward, it looked like he was going to attack Magneto, but when he pushed him Rogue could see blood, Dursley took a bullet in the stomach. The shooter ran and Xavier froze him. Magneto looked at Dursley's shaking body. Dursley looked up at him and said "don't look so…upset…I'm only…human right?" he passed out and Potter sprang to action. The wound started to heal. When it had magneto was still holding him. He suddenly dropped him and walked away with Pyro and Mystic following.

"Dudley, I might have not been able to save you, if that bullet hit you anywhere else…it-"

"I know, but I promised myself that Magneto would met his children to know what he was missing out on"

A/N: the Registration Act next R&R


	8. The Book

Chapter 8

Marie looked back on the pass week. She had discovered so much. Her oldest friend was a wizard, a war was coming and the Act was to be decided on today. The X-Men were in the corridor with Dudley and Harry. In Dudley's hands was a brief case full of all the information they had got from that place.

Marie kept on thinking of Magneto's children. Will she met them, will he? What was on that scroll that Harry got? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a person walking down the corridor. It was the man she met in the gallery. He smiled at her and said; "Life changed much?" he didn't wait for a reply and took the brief case and walked into the Senate. They watch on the screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to listen and decide on the bill of Mutant Registration to become an Act this is the final debate" said the speaker.

"Mr Paul Mondi here to speak for the affirmative side"

"Mr Richard Berg here to speak for the opposing side"

Mr Mondi went first, speaking of danger and death; he used the oldest effect, fear. He made people nervous and scared. When Mr Berg stood up the room was very tense and quiet.

"Good afternoon people of the Senate. I offer here today evidence why if the bill is passed it will cause fear, misery and death. People who have the x-factor gene do have extraordinary abilities. It has been proven that a person with gene is not given the instinct to kill or hurt people, merely that they have a special ability. So if that is the only argument that Mr Mondi has to put forward, then it has just been proven wrong."

"Then what about the right people have to know of who is a mutant and who isn't" Mr Mondi yelled.

"There are other ways of knowing, you do not have to lock them up in camps to know."

People looked confused. Mr Berg pulled out a piece of paper, it came onto the big screen, and on it was the description of one of the camps. It had down experiments, soldier training and breeding programs also many other cruel ideas. Down the bottom was the signature of Mr Anthony Magus, who was sitting behind Mr Mondi looking very embarrassed and angry.

"Well then what are we going to do with the ones that do decide to commit murder?" Mr Mondi looked like he was in panic, people were listening and he opponent had evidence.

"I thought seeing that Mr Magus had already organised the camps if the Bill passed. I would offer an alternative. The public have seen them, they have been in papers, magazines and even sometimes on television I speak of a team called the X-Men". A large X appeared on the screen. Then photos of the X-Men saving people and using there powers to stop people from dying. "They are a group of very brave people, who I am pleased to announce are what we call Heroes, I am sure the old saying use a thief to catch a thief works well with this. Not to mention our children will have people to aspire to."

"They would scare them!" someone yelled

Mr Berg looked up at the screen of a picture of Storm with lightening bolts around her. "You might find this hard to believe sir, but beautiful women in leather outfits don't scare me as much as men, women and children being dragged off into camps." The audience nodded in agreement. "Be assured that I come here to say that everything will be easy, if this was a debate on what to do I would be telling teachers to add mutations to Sex ed classes, educating people that have a son or daughter who has the X-factor gene is not the end of the world, no I am here to tell you this is not going to be solved by locking them away like they are animals. People have married them, are fathers and mothers to them, live next door to them. They are apart of society that we have not acknowledge yet because we feel we should be ashamed of them. They are here to stay and mutants and humans will not let loved ones go away to a place that is close to hell itself. We are a different society, we must try and adapt to change and see that it is not something that effects just us, but the whole world. Do not put the Bill pass it will start a lot of pain that we will never recover from" Mr Berg sat down and people stood up clapping, the bill was not to be passed.

Mr Berg walked out with an empty suit case; he had given the authorities a lot of evidence. He bowed to the X-men and with a pop he disappeared. Harry smiled and clapped once. Marie found herself back at the mansion. Everyone was quiet.

"That one obstacle has been over come, but many more are to be faced together and alone."

Harry pulled out the scroll on it was a picture of a green sword being held by a woman with red hair and glowing green eyes. In the background was a man in black with red glowing eyes.

"Your mother wanted me to give you this; she said that she knew you needed it. She was three months pregnant with you and the prophecy had been said. But she knew you had to find me so I could tell you that she and I were part of a secret service, I think she knew there was a good chance that she might not survive the Dark Lord" Scott said, in his hands was a sword in its hilt. He gave it to Harry.

"Thank you; this is the weapon I have been looking for, now I can face evil."

"But not everyone knows about wizards, you said evil can only go well all know" Storm said.

"They will, I have asked a muggle woman to write about us, she is a talented woman" Harry took out a book and on the cover it said "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone." "The Dark Lord is only one evil; we have many to face in our lives. When the seven books are done the truth will be revealed, we do not want to over burden this world with new tasks, there are still many mutants who are still suffering."

Rogue looked out at the sunset and signed. She didn't know what would happen but Marie and Rogue were going to do as much as possible.

The END

A/N: I was going to take them to Hogwarts but I wanted the readers to think up there own scenarios. This fic is more to do with X0men then Potter. Plus I had in my head why the books had come out, if there was a reason for them and I put it in the fan fic.


End file.
